


Where no one can hear us

by JellyJames



Series: In The Nothingness [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arguing, Basically they argue then fuck and argue while they fuck, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Groping, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Resistance Play, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyJames/pseuds/JellyJames
Summary: There is a question all the corruptants ask yet none of them have a clear answer to: What kind of relationship do Khada Jhin and Thresh have? It seems not even those two can make up their mind. Yet one of their encounters might help them finally open up to eachother.Smutty direct follow up to my little Jhin/Thresh oneshot. And I mean direct as in it happens immediately after it.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Thresh
Series: In The Nothingness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> ... I have no excuse for this. I made it another separate work because I didn't feel right suddenly changing the rating of the oneshot months after publishing.
> 
> Thanks to Patchouli for helping me with proof reading !

Thresh slowly picked up the chain of stars of his hook and wrapped it around his arm again, trying to pick up any hint of dishonesty coming from Jhin's voice. He seemed to be telling the truth. It appeared Khada Jhin had no intention of betraying him or the dark star. The fact that he denied his will was an insult, but he couldn't help but calm down upon hearing that Jhin was not planning to take away the position that belonged to him by default. No matter how much Thresh tried he always found himself unable to understand his art, much less predict some kind of pattern behind Jhin’s actions. And as much as it bothered him how inefficient he was in his work, he could not deny that in the end it consisted of the destruction of galaxies. In that sense they were not so different from each other. Thresh had to admit that on several occasions he had delayed the destruction of various stellar systems just to be able to enjoy their agony for a longer time.

"Is that your way of worrying about me, Khada Jhin?" Thresh asked with a toothy smile, looking up to meet the artist’s eyes. His last words, his warning - it brought back old memories. Memories of the time in which he met the young cosmic entity with delusions of grandeur who blindly surrendered to the dark star; to him. Back then it had been easy to convince him, to seduce him into betraying his mission as a cosmic and to give himself eternally to the dark side. He could not deny that Cosmic Jhin had aroused his curiosity. It was the first and only time that someone of his class had managed to catch his attention, and at that moment he knew that he had to make the little cosmic prince a part of his army at any cost. Jhin, for his part, followed him as if he had been waiting for the opportunity for his entire existence; his true potential hidden deep within his being. The voice that called him every night screaming his destiny, that a transcendental role awaited him in the end of existence. "How cute... It brings good memories"

The artist noted how Thresh had used his full name and at this point in their relationship it was evident where Thresh was going with that. He knew the herald very well. Perhaps too well for his own liking. They played the same old dynamic for so long: The busy artist trying to work, the harbinger interrupting to hurry him only for the artist to scold him and demand him to leave him alone. It became so usual that sometimes it scared him in a strange way. And the funny thing was that Thresh didn't seem to spend the same amount of time with the other dark stars. At the time he had attributed it to the fact that, unlike the others, who carried out their work efficiently, Jhin took a good amount of time to make sure every single detail of his plan of destruction was perfect. Reason why it was Thresh's duty to make sure their newest member didn't delay their precious schedule too much. But after knowing him for so long Jhin was convinced that keeping him in check was not the only reason why Thresh insisted to bother him so often.

"It is just a tip. Don't get the wrong idea," was the only answer Jhin provided as he turned his back on him and strode towards the large window of his stellar theater to observe the vast outer space. He tried to ignore his presence as much as possible, but it was not easy to get rid of the herald when he set out to push him to the limits of sanity. He truly knew him too well. And in return Thresh had been the only one who saw his true face: The destruction loving artist who hid for eons within the cosmic court. "And if you really want us to advance forward with the schedule I suggest you let me work in peace. The more you interrupt me the longer it will take me to finish the last details. " Ah, if only a pinch of inspiration could manifest itself and provide him with a fitting ending. At this point he was desperate enough that he felt tempted to erase his entire plan and come up with a new one from scratch. Thresh would surely hate him for that.

Oh Jhin... At this point their strange relationship had become so predictable. When the ex cosmic first emerged from the heart of the dark star, reborn as a dark cosmic who almost immediately began to work on the construction of his theater, Thresh had been dumbfounded at how quickly he learnt how to destroy entire solar systems in the blink of an eye. He truly possessed a natural talent, and that fact managed to fill him with pride. It was not until after the young artist finished his training that Thresh began to notice his peculiarities. His obsession with perfection, his love for all things he considered beauty and some sort of compulsion for the number four. All of that was a long time ago.

Now the situation has changed drastically. Jhin was not that same cosmic prince that used to look up to him with admiration and respect, the one who faithfully sought him for advice and diligently studied under his tutelage the will of the dark star. He had become more confident, solitary and rebellious. His love for his artwork taking the forefront above all things. Luckily, spending so much time carefully analyzing his behavior and reactions had provided Thresh with the necessary tools to keep the virtuoso under his control without him taking notice of his tactics. He was a very stubborn and challenging prince. But Thresh knew perfectly well how to put him in his place.

"I've been thinking of something, little star..." The herald's voice purred behind him as he slowly approached to join him in front of the window, causing the virtuoso to shudder from head to toe. Ah, it was impossible to not notice it. In fact Thresh had anticipated such a reaction from the very beginning, as the creature had fixed each and every one of his senses on the figure of the hooded being beforehand. He carefully placed his left claw on the virtuoso's shoulder before resuming his explanation "You have spent so~ much time attempting to find an appropriate ending to your little story. I have to wonder if the reason you have been unable to do so is due to an overload of uninterrupted work."

"What are you insinuating?" Jhin was back at the defensive. That was his usual behavior; serious, distant and impenetrable. Curiosity was killing Thresh, for he needed to find out exactly how long Jhin could maintain that little act of his. The beast chuckled softly as Jhin's eye shifted to one of the many nebulae visible through the beautiful glass. That small, almost imperceptible signal was enough to let Thresh now that his little prince was starting to get nervous.

"Have you tried taking a break? Maybe you need to clear your mind for a while and come back with fresh ideas." His intentions at this point were obvious, but Jhin wasn't going to let Thresh tease him that easily.

“I don't need to rest. I'm perfectly capable of working as long as necessary without interruptions," he clarified while crossing his arms. It heavily embarrassed Jhin to admit that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened between them. And even after such a long time the feeling of initial anticipation was always as unbearable as ever. "I thought you wanted me to end quickly. But now I see you simply enjoy wasting my time," he sighed, already feeling defeated.

The faster he gave him what he wanted, the faster the other would finally leave him alone. Attempting to contradict him would only drag things out unnecessarily, and he'd had enough of his incessant interruptions. "What do you want now, Thresh?" A mischievous smile on the face of the beast reflected on the tempered glass. A clear signal that the answer to that question was not going to be 'Destroy a quartet of planets'. The artist shivered as the monstrous claw slowly traveled downwards from his shoulder, carefully stroking his arm in the process until it finally came to rest on his waist.

"Hmmm ... Let's say I want to help you to be more efficient. You are too stubborn and perfectionist for your own good, and I don’t know a lot about that thing you call art. The least I can do is help you relax in hopes you can find inspiration again." Thresh adored every second of the caress he had provided to the young cosmic's slim body. Khada Jhin was usually so unreadable, yet particularly obvious in other situations. "It is my duty to take care of my subordinates properly, after all" He assured affectionately as another claw ran downwards to the back of the virtuoso until it reached the vacant side of his waist, this time making sure to scratch the skin lightly with the pointy end. This caused a slight change in the virtuoso's breathing. For a moment the artist held his breath, only to release it the moment Thresh halted his movements. He was on the right track.

"Forgive me if I find the notion of someone as proudful as you unashamedly groping Shaco or Jarvan in order to  _ help them _ to be completely ridiculous." Thresh couldn't stop the laugh that comment brought him. Ah Jhin... He really was a box of surprises. "Let's get this over with" The virtuoso complained as he looked away towards an empty corner on the right.

"Ah, my little star is jealous. How adorable" He squeezed Jhin's hips a little as he emphasized that last word, delighted with the feeling of the thin body under his claws. The man's delicate waist looked smaller in comparison to the size of the herald´s hand. "Don't worry. I wouldn't ever think of doing something like this with any of the others. This is a unique service I offer to you only. You should feel special." And Jhin did, no matter how much he hated to recognize it. Fortunately, the golden mask made the other unable to observe the mischievous smile that had taken over his features. He was the only one who would ever receive such treatment from Thresh, and this fact filled him with a guilty pleasure he would never admit openly. If Thresh ever found out how important this simple reinforcement was for him it would surely provide him the power to destroy him completely if he ever decided to betray him. He had no reason to think that the herald would do such a thing, but the virtuoso would prefer that Thresh didn't figure out his weaknesses. One of these being his possessive nature.

"Hmph... As expected." It was the only warning he was willing to voice out. Only to make sure Thresh was aware that if the idea of betraying him ever crossed his mind, at that exact moment Jhin would have no scruples to stop him from turning him into his next museum piece. He tried to sound as convincing as possible, but the moment Thresh first put his claws against his body it had become incredibly difficult to maintain his usual calm and collected tone of voice. Ah, it embarrassed him to admit it but a wicked little corner of his mind had anticipated something like this would happen the moment the herald first took his hand between his claws.

He adored the contrast of Thresh’s strong, firm fingers against his slim hands. He thought about how stupidly easy it would be for Thresh to destroy his fragile celestial body at any moment with his inordinate strength. The idea that a being with so much power over him chose to treat him with gentleness made his dark and corrupted heart go crazy. The way in which Thresh had captured him with his hook with such ease, restricting his movements and making any sort of escape impossible. Oh, this was bad. His thoughts were getting out of control so fast. At this rate Jhin feared there wouldn't be much Thresh could do with him “J-just do it quickly. You've already taken too much valuable time from me," he added after spending some moments in complete silence, too drunk in his own imagination to notice the passage of time.

"How curious." Thresh couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed after Jhin finally broke the silence. "You do not offer any kind of resistance today. That certainly is new. You are becoming a very obedient prince" Logic told him that this fact should please him greatly. Jhin was accepting his caresses without any kind of complaint, allowing him do whatever he pleased with him without trying to stop it. Submitting to his will completely like how he had submitted to the dark star - to him - so many eons ago. "Hmmm. Call me crazy but… I was hoping you would put up some kind of resistance." But right now Thresh wasn't following logic. He enjoyed seeing the artist's rebellious and unpredictable spirit in action, the challenge of getting him to surrender only making the moment in which Jhin finally succumbed to his desires more exquisite. "I like it when you fight back," he confessed as he pressed his chest against the virtuoso's back. "It makes things way more interesting…" And it would surely make his eventual victory against him more satisfying.

The pair of long, slender legs trembled weakly for a moment as Jhin felt Thresh's grasp on his hips, pressing his body against his chest possessively. Ah, it was so easy for the herald to manipulate him… This single fact was enough to make the artist's start daydreaming yet again "You are... You are terrible. Completely out of your mind" He struggled to argue, too busy attempting to maintain the little self control he had left. Why did those words have to make him feel so… strange? With flushed cheeks under the golden mask Jhin looked down to notice a bulge peeking out from under his purple robe, utterly embarrassed and hoping Thresh hadn't taken notice of it yet. Those indecent words coming from that deep voice, combined with the gentle yet firm touches of affection that the claws provided him in an area they both knew quite well was one of the artist's weak spots was more than sufficient to arouse him further.

"Whatever kind of power fantasy you wished to satisfy with me today I suggest you forget about it," Jhin continued after taking some moments to recompose himself from the other's actions "Such insolence… The fact that I allow you to touch me in the first place should be more than enough for you. Consider it an honor to be able to put a finger on me without me cutting it off and stop demanding so much. You are in no position to request anything from my part. You will take whatever I decide to give you and you will be grateful for it. Whether you like it or not " Jhin proudly smiled to himself. That should be enough to teach this indecent beast, who was really in control of the situation. "Now stop wasting my time. I have a lot to do"

"Oh, so this is how my little prince wants to play. You wish to be the one holding the reins, but will you be able to continue ordering me around as if you were my boss when I'm done with you? Knowing you I highly doubt it." Thresh laughed teasingly as he pressed himself against Jhin's back. Maybe that would help him truly comprehend the situation he found himself in. He loved his attitude. It was exactly what he looked for. The reaction he carefully planned to elicit from him. Jhin had not even realized how quickly he had fallen right into his trap of course, too immersed with his own ego to notice the implications of his own words. "I don't know if it was on purpose but in a way you're doing exactly what I wished from the beginning. You're putting up a fight~," Thresh hissed as he carefully detailed the smaller figure that reflected on the glass, his senses focusing on the proof of his companion's guilty desires that hid behind the fabric just between his legs. As easy as ever. "Sure you don't openly reject my advances towards you, but refuse to give up the little control you have left." And although Thresh was confident in his power over Jhin he had no plans to let him win in their little game. Maybe on another occasion "That's more than enough for me. Let's find out exactly how long that bossy attitude of yours will last, shall we dear?"


	2. Thoughtfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is getting steamy on the stellar theater, but with the virtuoso and the harbinger things are never that easy.

The pair of claws released the artist's hips to push aside the dark purple cloak, exposing the proof of how much he was enjoying the entire experience. He carefully adjusted the front of the fabric, which had previously been hanging on the right side of his body, using one of the golden buttons to keep the fold in place and expose his chest. "How convenient" Thresh whispered pleased to himself, not having to worry about the piece of cloth getting in his way. He did not feel like taking off the hood just yet, as he adored the way it fit the other's body too much. The cosmic ones really put great importance on their presentation with their extravagant clothes, and for as much as he detested their kind he could appreciate Jhin's particular way of dressing. It looked terribly good on him, which only added to his increasing desire to put his decorations aside and unwrap him as if he were a gift. A sweet delicacy that he was eager to devour completely.

"H-hmmm..." Jhin lowered his gaze with a weak protest, feeling exposed and vulnerable as he felt the coldness of space against his bare chest, deeply embarrassed that his member was now in the herald's line of sight. The sensation of the Thresh's arousal pressing against his back threatened to drive him insane, for he found the size difference terribly intimidating. And as much as he hated to admit it Thresh was always right: In the end, no matter how much he attempted to avoid it, he always ended up succumbing to him out of his own volition. That's why this time he hadn't even tried to: There was no point in delaying the inevitable.. 

"Make no mistake" Jhin continued, his prideful nature to blame for the sudden attempt to regain some kind of control "If I allow this to happen is only because-" The beast's heavy breathing blowing into his chest took the words out of his mouth for a few seconds "because I wish to get back to work fast. That's all. It doesn't mean you're in control." But he still wanted to keep fighting, even if it was in a different way. In fact Jhin desired to continue opposing Thresh until the end of time. He wasn’t even sure if he was simply being his old stubborn self, fearing a truth he didn't wish to acknowledge despite how strongly his deepest fantasies and moments of weakness proved otherwise. "H-hurry up. It would be a disaster if another corruptant appeared around here"

So he had chosen the fear of being caught red-handed to try to rush him. Thresh sincerely doubted anything of the sort could happen. Jhin's theater was quite well hidden among the nebulae, the location carefully chosen to ensure that the building would remain unnoticed by the members of the celestial court. And no other follower of the dark star had the pleasure of paying a visit to the virtuoso’s workshop yet. Khada Jhin being so secretive and strict when it came to his craft made any kind of unsolicited interruptions to be unthinkable to his fellow corruptants... Well, except for the inopportune visits of the insistent herald. Despite all of that Thresh couldn't resist the temptation to entertain the idea for a while "And doesn't that small possibility make this more enticing?" Jhin simply glanced upwards to meet the reflection of the warden in the crystal with a confused look. "That we are hiding doing something so... forbidden~" Thresh purred as he decisively pressed his bulge against the virtuoso's slim figure, the sensation sending a wave of excitement through his entire body and provoking a small, almost inaudible moan. Ah, music to his ears. 

"Y-yes..." It managed to escape from Jhin's lips without warning, terribly tempted to just close his eyes and let himself go. "I-I mean you're correct. This is completely inappropriate. A behavior typical of lower life forms and-" But Thresh had taken advantage of Jhin's lack of attention and slowly lowered both of his claws downwards his legs, letting them rest there for a few moments in the middle of his ramble, light strokes on the sensitive skin interrupting him before he could finish the sentence. The small pause that this simple action had caused didn't go unnoticed. "...It's ridiculous. Utterly absurd" Because Thresh could have sworn that the artist had planned to say something entirely different. Jhin was already slowly losing coherence on his words, and the herald knew this would only start to get worse.

"Hmmm. Whatever helps you get into the role of a disobedient bad boy." Thresh let out with a deep laugh. He couldn't care less about what others thought of his actions. It wasn't like anyone was ever going to find out about the true nature of their relationship in the first place: These meetings with Khada Jhin were his precious little secret after all. But if the artist was so eager to be treated like a mischievous prince, indulging in improper actions behind closed doors with none other than the messenger of destruction, how could he ever dare to spoil his fun? So many interesting layers to explore. So many facets that made their little dynamic of passion and rivalry so entertaining and irresistible. Because even if precaution told him to distrust the young cosmic for his strange behavior Thresh couldn't help but feel drawn towards him anyways. At first he attributed it to a desire to overpower him born exclusively from his need to put the headstrong artist in his place. Big mistake: He ended up visiting him more and more often, always with the goal of repeating their little routine, helplessly addicted to the chaotic and intoxicating nature of their relationship.

"Oh, this is pretty" Thresh commented as he gave a detailed look at the clothing on the lower part of Jhin's celestial body. The artist wore absolutely nothing underneath the elegant tunic, the only thing that gave the illusion he was fully clothed being the high heeled boots that reached just above his knees. This visual trick had vanished the moment Thresh had put the cloak aside, but this detail wasn't what caught his attention at the moment. The ends of the boots were usually lost under the fabric, but now that they were plain in sight Thresh couldn't help but notice the intricate design at the very end. As expected they were as elegant as the rest of Jhin's outfit, the herald thought while carefully detailing the pattern with one of his fingers. The leather-like material tightened around his legs just in the middle of his thighs, making a nice contrast against the starry purple skin. "You truly are a flirty one, aren't you? So feminine and cheeky…" Thresh laughed softly against his neck, effectively provoking another wave of shivers on the younger's body, lightly stroking the soft skin of his thighs with the tips of his nails. "Were you waiting for me by any chance?"

"N-not even in your wildest fantasies" Jhin tried to deny it, but Thresh wasn't going to leave it so easy for him. When he finished with his little prince he would be unable to spout a single lie to him ever again. He would make sure of it. Thresh did not take offense at his comment, choosing instead to intensify the ministrations on the artist's legs. Squeezing and caressing every inch of skin with his monstrous claws, effectively sending an almost electric pleasure right to Jhin's crotch. At that exact moment an exquisite sound had managed to escape from his mouth, action that encouraged Thresh's caresses to continue. "D-don't think I would expose myself like this exclusively for you" He denied without sounding too convincing when his voice threatened to turn into a rampage of moans and gasps. But Thresh quickly brought his hands deeper between the slender legs as he started to lick the neck of the cosmic being with a large tongue. At such action the artist couldn't help but surrender against the other's chest with a shudder, trembling legs unable to support his own weight any further. His elbows found themselves resting comfortably on top of Thresh's forearms, preventing him from falling completely onto the floor. But Jhin didn't have to worry about that. Thresh had more than enough strength in his limbs to effortlessly support his weight.

"Ah, how adorable. Do not worry, I won't let you fall~" He laughed against the skin of his neck before resuming his work, tongue running through every inch of deep purple skin. Teasingly passing over his shoulder and slowly climbing upwards his neck with a wet sound, causing Jhin's vision to blur on an empty spot of the ceiling. His body shaky, weight completely dependent on the other's hold, two of his hands gripping on Thresh's arms with each ministration as the other pair tried to timidly cover his chest, breathing heavily with his single eye lost in an empty spot in space… Such an exquisite sight. "Look at how pretty you look" He whispered in Jhin's ear while pointing to the reflection of his image on the glass "So sweet and submissive. If only I could see the expression on your face" 

"D-don't even think about it!" The virtuoso abruptly interrupted, halting his deep ecstasy to stop Thresh on his tracks. There were many things that he was capable of giving up when pushed into this vulnerable and desperate state but none of them were his mask. "You'll have to settle for whatever your perverse imagination comes up with" Thresh couldn't help but chuckle at this, causing the virtuoso to shake a bit at the movement produced by the laughter coming from the depths of his being "Stop laughing like a buffoon and hurry up! My stars, you are truly incorrigible!" Jhin scolded with a sigh, crossing the second pair of his arms against his chest and looking away.

"Heh... It was worth a try" He had already attempted on previous occasions to convince him to remove the fine golden mask from his face, and every time the result was the same. So he did not insist. Thresh didn't need to. He already took more than enough delight in having his graceful exposed figure around his arms. Where he belongs. At his mercy. His member began to feel uncomfortable trapped inside of his clothing, yet he wanted to keep the slow pace. To continue enjoying every single little moment of the experience despite his most carnal desires urging him to take over the artist at that precise moment. The anticipation sent bursts of electricity through his entire body.

"Now little star" Jhin hated those ridiculous pet names. Loathed how he always knew a way to drive him crazy. "Would you be so kind to tell me what my dear cosmic prince so desperately needs?” He almost sang with a toothy smile, happy to bathe him with adoration and praises "Or would you rather I call you something else?” Because being tough and condescending was always an option, but judging from his already moody temperament maybe it should be left for another occasion. No need to risk starting another argument. Even if Thresh found his attitude to be entertaining to watch at this point he was growing impatient too. Better to make things easier for him with some sweet talking. 

"I am not desperate. You must be imagining things” As expected. Too full of himself to let any comment pass by without a counter argument. "Maybe you are projecting. After all you already left quite clear how much you enjoy these vulgar, dirty acts” He laughed sweetly as he pressed his body against his crotch. Not too strong but with enough intensity to leave him longing for more, and Thresh couldn’t help but give a soft sigh at the sudden action. The artist smiled proudly to himself, content after provoking that reaction "All I want is for you to… How did you say it? Stop wasting time” He rubbed once more, slowly but with more force, always pleased to find an opportunity to use his own arguments against him.

"Hmmm. Such a mischievous little boy” Thresh whispered with a smirk before resuming with his gentle caress between the other’s legs, a little surprised by the artist’s unexpected cheeky tease. "You learn fast, don’t you?" He had to admit it was a good change to see him take some initiative. And despite enjoying control there was no way he could turn down such a forward gesture from someone that was usually so reserved and to some point shy in these matters "But I am not wasting time. The only one that is delaying things is you and your pride. You haven’t even told me what is it that you want yet”

The moment those words reached Jhin’s ears he suddenly turned around to confront the herald with a defiant gaze, his eye fiercely fixated on his being as if he planned to eat him alive. That simple action sufficient for Thresh to know he was about to get scolded endlessly "Excuse me? You say I am the one delaying things?" He questioned deeply offended with a hand on his chest, refusing to accept what he considered to be such an insult from the herald’s part. "I have been insisting you keep going with this… disgraceful act of depravity ever since you opened your damn filthy mouth. I told you that I have more important matters to attend to and-"

Thresh was cautious enough to allow the spoiled cosmic prince finish with his tantrum in silence, utterly unable to see his insults as anything more than that. After so many instances of the same old routine he had grown quite accustomed to his impertinent behaviour, yet not a single time he took offense on it. He was extremely patient, and maybe too forgiving to someone like Jhin, he could wait until the end of time for his little star to make up his mind. And until then he could amuse himself with that silly mental image. The smaller being’s voice resounded all over the stellar theater, but thankfully there shouldn’t be any sort of intelligent life form near them to listen to his outburst. The monster scratched his chin with one of his claws, as he had released the other’s legs from his grasp the moment he turned around to face him, and as he did so a small part of himself started to miss the feeling of his body close to him. 

Meanwhile the virtuoso kept one of his fingers firmly pointed at him during his lecture, his accusatory gaze unyielding on the herald's genuinely dumbfounded expression "Meanwhile all you have accomplished is to pester me to no end with your shameless groping and cheap obscene wordiness, product of your obsessive and maniatic urge to control everything and everyone around you" He paused to collect the rest of his thoughts, and Thresh couldn’t help but wonder if it was even healthy to contain that amount of unmeasured anger inside such a small being. 

“-And you still have the insolence to say I am the one that is delaying you?!” Jhin exclaimed as the slender finger trembled slightly in front of his face, that sudden loss of composure clearly left him exalted. “It is always the same with you, isn’t it? Whether it be our mission as followers of the dark star or-” His gaze went down for a second to give a quick glance towards both of their predicaments “whatever this is supposed to mean!” He kept the finger on him as he pointed towards their erections with his remaining hands, still as firm as when they first started fooling around. And with that he was finished.

Thresh kept silent for some moments, not completely sure how he should address this unexpected turn of events. Despite being familiar with each other for eons the ex cosmic always managed to catch him off guard by lashing out at what might appear to be the most innocuous comment or tease. Just when he was convinced he had the little brat eating from the palm of his hand he found a way to turn the situation around entirely and throw him for a loop. At one moment he was prideful and obstinate, next shy and submissive, then flirty and seductive and now… Now he feared he would end punched in the face if he dared to utter the wrong words. “Is not that. I do not truly mind how long it takes. I can wait for you… Is just that-” He paused while giving him a pensive look from top to bottom, his claw now tapping slowly at his chin. He would rather spend as less time in this position as possible “You haven’t… Surrendered yourself to me?” He settled for after being unable to find a better wording.

The artist simply put two of his hands together as he took a deep breath of emptiness, attempting to calm himself down to not end up lashing out yet again after such a… He didn’t even know how to describe it. How did a superior life form such as him manage to be so frustratingly dense? “Thresh, exactly which part of “just do it quickly” didn’t you understand?” He asked after finally composing himself, not wanting to ponder much on what sort of surrender the beast expected from him. He folded his arms together against his chest as he awaited from an answer from his open-mouthed companion. 

“No, I understood that. I mean-” But the words died inside his throat before he even had a chance to utter them. He supposed he had no other choice but to be upfront with him and explain himself bluntly, not wanting to risk creating a new misunderstanding between them with a half hearted justification. “I might have expected something different this time. You say you agree to this, but then demand me to get over with it while denying any sign of enjoyment” He attempted to make his intentions as clear as possible while signaling with his claws, unsure where his gaze should stay on.

“You told me you enjoyed that. That it was more satisfying if I played hard to get” He started tapping his arm impatiently with one of his fingers, his eyes squinting on him behind the golden mask. “What do you want me to do then? Make up your mind” He demanded, yet he had no plans to simply blindly follow any sort of perverted command. He would rather avoid acting out any sort of shameful play that might cross his corrupted mind.

“I do enjoy it. I truly mean it. Is only that-” But the words didn’t completely come out of his mouth yet. Oh, this was bad. He made a mental note to never accuse his temperamental companion of stalling ever again. That truly had been a poor choice of words considering the numerous times he had reproached him for setting back their schedules by prioritizing his creative vision over their mission. In fact that little jab couldn’t be further away from the truth, for he had no desire to rush one of their encounters. He adored these moments with him, at this point there was no way he could deny that, and he wished he could make them last as long as possible. He needed him. Badly. But he felt obligated to know one thing before he could have that. “I fear you might not want this the way I do” He took a step back, not accustomed to these displays of vulnerability, before being stopped by the fancy work desk of the virtuoso. He felt trapped and exposed now that the truth was finally out. 

Initially Jhin only left out a muffled chuckle. One of his hands traveled towards the mask as he unsuccessfully attempted to contain the fit of laughter that fought to escape from within his being. But it was impossible, as the more he thought about the situation the harder it was to restrain himself. His voice ended up resounding through the theater as he clapped with a pair of his hands, highly delighted with the innocent ingenuity of the herald. He seemed so lost, confused and concerned it was almost cute. Who would have imagined that the harbinger of galactic destruction was such an overprotective apprehensive mess? And while he could mock him endlessly for being such an endearing wimp he already felt guilty for laughing at his face. He gave him a long, tender look after composing himself. So his little beast wasn’t enough of a monster to force himself on him… He quickly dismissed the ridiculous ticklish sensation this fact alone left at the bottom of his stomach. Fortunately Jhin knew the perfect way to encourage his poor warden to keep playing his part. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay with this chapter. A lot of things have been going on these past months, and I had to change this chapter quite a bit until I finally felt satisfied enough with it. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
